Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru
Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru is the one-hundred twentieth episode of the Bleach anime. The battles with the Arrancar continue. Summary Although 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame's fight has ended in victory, there are still several other battles going on across the town. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Renji Abarai have already initiated Bankai, but both still struggle with their Arrancar opponents. While these battles are going on, Ururu Tsumugiya, having a hard time sleeping in the Urahara Shop, wakes up to see Renji fighting outside her window. Already watching the battle, Ririn and the other Mod-Souls, deciding to help, start by making Renji disappear from the Arrancar's vision. Kurōdo, disguising himself as Renji, starts attacking with Noba's help. The Arrancar, powering up a bit, disables all of them. Meanwhile, Ururu gets on top of Urahara's rooftop, where Jinta Hanakari is already standing, and, launching into the sky before he can stop her, appears behind the Arrancar, kicking him in the face as he turns around to face her. Ururu, choking him, utters some words about him being danger, danger being an enemy, and enemies being eliminated. After being repeatedly punched, the bloodied and extremely angry Arrancar, giving himself some room by slashing at Ururu, releases his Zanpakutō and, transforming into a large bull-like creature, stabs Ururu after the smoke clears. When he flings her body away, Jinta, catching her, smacks the Arrancar with his bat, which does not hurt the Arrancar at all. As he rushes towards Jinta to skewer him, Renji allows one of the skeletal links of Hihiō Zabimaru to take the hit instead. Although this gives Jinta enough time to get away with Ururu, the Arrancar, breaking through the skeletal link, hits Renji and introduces himself as Arrancar No. 15, Yylfordt Granz. Yylfordt's Zanpakutō release is noticed by Shawlong Koufang, who is busy fighting Hitsugaya. As the captain attempts an attack which he follows up with his ice tail, it only freezes Shawlong's hand and Zanpakutō, and Shawlong breaks the ice off. Seeing Hitsugaya is steadily losing the ice flowers which are floating behind him, he theorizes Hitsugaya's Bankai is still incomplete, so it will disappear when all the ice petals disappear. Hitsugaya only has three petals left, but Shawlong, deciding to respect him by destroying the captain with his full power, releases his Zanpakutō. Shawlong's released form grants him long-clawed fingers and a tail, and he starts attacking Hitsugaya. Having dealt some damage, Shawlong formally introduces himself as Arrancar No. 11. As the two charge each other again, Shawlong slices up Hitsugaya's wings. The young captain, avoiding any major damage and growing the wing back, pauses to ask Shawlong a question. Hitsugaya wants to know if the No. 11 designation means Shawlong is the 11th strongest Arrancar, but Shawlong reveals the numbers are assigned according to order of birth. This does not apply to the Arrancar numbered 1 through 10, because those are ranked according to their power. These Espada, as they are called, have their numbers tattooed on their bodies, and Shawlong reveals there is actually an Espada here with them: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada. At that moment, Grimmjow is engaged in a fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. He urges Ichigo to initiate Bankai, which he does. When Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto gets a message from Soul Society telling her she has permission to lift the limit, she, stopping her opponent from stepping on her, informs Hitsugaya and Renji of the news. All three of them reveal black symbols on their chests, which light up as they lift their power limitations and proceed to power up. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kon, in 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada's body, is being chased by Shinigami, so he decides to take out his Zanpakutō to fight them. He swings the sword at them, but it does no damage at all. After Hanatarō explains his Zanpakutō heals the injuries of anyone it touches, the Shinigami beat up Kon. Characters in Order of Appearance #Renji Abarai #Yylfordt Granz #Shawlong Koufang #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Orihime Inoue #Rangiku Matsumoto #Nakeem Grindina #Akon #Hiyosu #Ururu Tsumugiya #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Ririn #Noba #Kurōdo #Jinta Hanakari #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Nakeem Grindina *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong Koufang *Renji Abarai vs. Yylfordt Granz *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Powers and Techniques Used Arrancar techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * * Resurrección used: * * Other powers: *Illusions *Shapeshifting *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes